1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-display system, and more particularly to projectors constituting the multi-display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-display projector constitutes one screen by arranging a plurality of rear-projection-type projector units in both vertical and horizontal direction, and is widely used as a large screen display. In recent years, multi-display projectors are used to display the images generated by personal computers (PCs) for purpose of presentations. However, conventional multi-display projectors mainly deal with NTSC signals or high-definition television signals, while the image signals generated by PCs have various kinds of formats in terms of pixels per line and lines per frame. Therefor, it has been difficult for conventional multi-display projectors to display the image having different format.
It is therefor, a primary object of the invention to provide a multi-display projector that is capable of processing and displaying the images having different formats.